My Life Ain't So Sweet & Camp Willow Weep
by allfree2bme
Summary: This is the sequel to MLASS, as you all know! I will continue the chapters from the last chapter in MLASS and so one, so if you are new to this story, you can go back to read the other ones! This continues from the twins...now they're twelve, so enjoy!
1. Drip Drop

The Life of an 18 Year Old Pop Sensation

_drip drop, drip drop..._

now only heaven knows  
how I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
but late at night, in my room  
I think of you and start to cry

you know that I'm emotional  
but still you break my heart  
let's make no mistakes

we both know that  
you're the one responsible  
for hurting me this way  
now my tears fall like rain

drip drop  
when will my tear drops stop  
falling for you? - tick tock  
steady as a clock, drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - drip drop  
when will my tear drops stop  
falling for you? - tick tock  
steady as a clock, drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

it's a quarter after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

how could you break all your promises  
like you told me, you'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

drip drop  
when will my tear drops stop  
falling for you? - tick tock  
steady as a clock, drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - drip drop  
when will my tear drops stop  
falling for you? - tick tock  
steady as a clock, drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
to see what's happening  
you come around and then it rains again

drip drop...

drip drop  
when will my tear drops stop  
falling for you? - tick tock  
steady as a clock, drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - drip drop  
when will my tear drops stop  
falling for you? - tick tock  
steady as a clock, drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

it's raining, it's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, ignoring the tears  
it's raining, it's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears 

I sung as I thought of all my memories of my life after him. It was too emotional, he was like every guy I'd ever met, knew him for a while, went out, but there was always something wrong, and he'd cheat. It was every time we said good-bye, we always ended up saying hi, over and over, and it was time for me to say bye, for good. Now I realize all I really did was break my heart, instead of setting it free. And it seemed that so many times I had tried, I made the biggest mistake, and I lost it all. My family was always there, but that was until I was 16, when I met Zachary. He was cute and funny, but there was something about him, he wasn't like every other guy. I started to feel something build, and eventually I couldn't go on a day without talking to him or seeing his beautiful face. And now here I am sitting in a recording studio, singing about how he broke my heart. I'd had just started filming High School Musical, it was a nice day in Salt Lake City, the sun was shining and we had to go in to record the songs, I had already met Zac, but he seemed more of a brother type, he was 17, and he was cool to me. But after recording 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You', I truly couldn't take my eyes off of him, but that was about 2 years ago, and I couldn't help but remember that day, when he broke my heart, and I had enough of history repeating itself.

A/N: Did You ALL like the first chapter? Well, should it just be a one-shot or what? If I can get over ten (10) reviews then I'll post the next chapter! ROTFLOL!!!

Peace,

Spoiled does peace sign with hand


	2. Don't Talk

_Flashback……_

_A/N: This flash back will help you understand how & why Vann is so mad at Zac in this story he's a two time_

"_So…um Zac, what are you doing tonight?" I asked, a tad nervous to ask._

"_Oh well I have to go in to record a song for Hairspray, You Can't Stop The Beat" Zac said, I could have sworn that I heard heavy breathing in the background, like 'something' was going on, but that wasn't like Zac, he was way too much of a gentleman. _

"_Okay, then I guess I'm going out with Stella & Monique" I said plainly, hoping that he would skip the recording tonight, it didn't work. _

"_Hey before you hang up, um…I could meet you after work, right?" he asked, catching my attention, which had now drifted off to MoMo & Stella fighting over a stupid bagel, hold on that's my bagel!!! _

"_That's okay Zac, go record the song, I'll be babysitting these two maniacs over at my place" I said then flipped my Razor closed. _

"_So…?" Stella said from behind the counter. _

"_He's always to busy, heck we weren't even this busy when we shot HSM, and I'm writing an album that releases in September" I stated, starting to become a bit suspicious about the breathing._

_I walked into the blank living room, with the smallest detail of a sweet lavender scent, I was moving, so that I could farther my career in LA, Ca. _

_4 hours later (At Cinema Café)_

"_So Material Girls or John Tucker Must Die?" I asked as I stood in front of Cinema Café, with my sis and BFF. _

"_Well I say Material Girls" Monique said as she started to chit-chat with a cute guy that passed by. _

"_Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked as I started to imitate Corbin._

"_Fine, party-pooper!!!" she whispered under her breath and crossed her arms._

"_Well I want to see John Tucker Must Die" Stella said as she did her sweet, little puppy dog eyes, I stared in them then raised my eyebrow; I had the power to break her 'trance'. _

"_Hey! I wanted to see the other movie!!" Monique said, now Stella and her were fighting over a dumb movie. _

"_Three tickets for the movie Superman Returns" I asked, paying for the tickets, and grabbed Monique and Stella, pulling them into the theatre. _

_I glanced around the mid-night black room, I spotted a couple, and they were being total perverts, groping each other, moaning and making out. _What I didn't know was that this couple was actually Zac and Ashley.

"_Eww, I hope that they aren't doing that throughout the movie" I said as I stood up, I had to go to the top of the theatre, so I could call Zac. _

_I dialed his number, though I could actually here his ringer, 'Baby Come back to me, I should have never set you free', it was my song that I recorded to his phone, which was weird 'Cuz the person down at the front row answered his cell._

"_Hello this is Zac…" the guy from of the theatre answered, I hung up, and walked down to the front row. _

"_You ASS!!!" I screamed to Zac, then I faced Ashley, "WHORE!!!" I screamed even louder, it felt good to let out all of my emotions, it was over. _

"_Zac…" I said facing him again, I took of a certain ring off of my necklace, and threw it at him, "Here's your stupid ring, and WE'RE OVER!!!" I screamed then grabbed my sis, storming out of the theatre. _

That would be the last time that I ever dated a pretty face, aka JERK!

I stood in my room, grabbed my notebook and wrote:

_**Verse:**_

**Like A shooting star**

**You're headed by me**

**You touched my heart**

**But won't set me free.**

**Oh boy**

**You've got to be patient with me**

**Oh Boy**

**I wanna get to know you much better**

**Let's start it out being friends for awhile**

**You hold my eye when I first saw ur smile.**

**Oh boy**

**This could really turn into something**

**Oh boy**

**That's why I don't wanna rush it.**

_**Chorus:**_

**Don't talk,**

**Don't tell your friends, about us.**

**Don't talk or this all will end**

**I promise**

**Be quiet, be quiet**

**Or I will just deny it**

**Be quiet (don't talk), ssshh**

**Keep it between us.**

_**Verse:**_

**I'm going out, with a bunch of my friends**

**You can meet up with us at quarter to ten**

**Oh Boy**

**Don't act like there's something between us**

**Oh boy**

**From now on, let's keep it a secret**

_**Chorus:**_

**Don't talk**

**Don't tell your friend, about us**

**Don't talk or this will end**

**I promise**

**Be quiet, be quiet**

**Or I will just deny it**

**Be quiet, (don't talk) SSHH**

**Keep it between us**

_**Bridge:**_

**I know it feel that this is real**

**But I need sometime to see**

**If ur gonna be the one for me**

**From now let's just keep it hush**

**Let's keep it between us**

**This is the real reason**

**I don't really care**

**Cuz people likes to talk, people like to stare**

**Just one thing I guess, just one thing I don't know**

**So when it comes to us, baby keep your mouth closed**

_**Chorus:**_

**So don't talk**

**(Don't talk, don't tell ur friend)**

**Oh don't tell (ABOUT US)**

**oh don't tell oh no.**

**(I promise) I promise**

**Be quiet be quiet ...oh hey**

**Or I will just deny it**

**Be quiet,**

**Don't talk (shh)**

**(Keep it between us) ohooo, between us**

**(don't talk, don't tell ur friends), yeah yeah (about us)**

**(don't talk) don't talk don't talk (I promise)**

**Be Quiet, be quiet, or I just deny it**

**Be quiet.**

**Don't talk, (ssh)**

**Keep it between us.**

**Keep ur mouth closed**

This would have been the perfect song to write when I was with Zac, this is exactly how our relationship was, a complete secret, now the world should now, we are NOT together anymore, but something tells me in my heart that I want him back……

**A/N: Can you guys guess what song I'm gonna use next?! Hint: She really wants Zac to be with her again!!!! Go to the link on my profile to hear all of Vann's songs, the one that says listen and tell me, also REVIEW, please, for the sake of cheese……I'll be nice to you**

**Reminder: If I don't get 5 more reviews, no more next chapter!!!!LOL!!! **


	3. Too Emotional

Chapter 3- Too Emotional

'This is way too overwhelming right now!' I thought as I took off my head phones. It was all about him, all I could think about was him, HIM, HIM, HIM!!!! He cheated, and I wanted to know that he never did, how foolish. I walked out of the recording studio, and onto the cement, placed outside of the recording studio, only 4 more days 'til Christmas, and I had no one to love.

I got in my car and drove to my apartment; I wanted to get the rest of Zac's belongings out, before I had Taylor, Corbin, Lucas, and Stella over for X-mas, at my place.

"Well, Well, Well…" I heard a voice from behind say, I turned around, only to see Zac.

"What do you want Zac, tell me that Ash is pregnant?!" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I wanted to tell you that we were never together, and the whole misconception about the kissing was a total mistake, she just started kissing me, then I suddenly let all of my thoughts go, and I wasn't thinking…please, take me back…" Zac said as he kneeled down and revealed an extravagant diamond ring, I nearly fainted.

"Will you marry me Vanessa Hudgens…?" he asked as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"WHAT???!!!" I screamed in shock, I was so numb that it almost looked like I was speaking with my mouth closed.

"Will you?" he asked again.

"Hold on, we've been going out for about three years, and you were making out with Ashley only 3 months ago, do you really think that just because you pop the question, I'm gonna come running back to you…" I asked trying not to fall for it all, but fighting temptations aren't easy.

"No, I thought that you'd still be the same, understanding Vanessa you always are…but if you don't want to have the ring I could always return it for a necklace, and just make it your Christmas present…" Zac said as he stood up and took my hand, taking the ring off of my hand, I pulled my hand away.

"Let me think about it Zac, okay, I don't want to rush myself, okay…" I said, trying to understand that this meant I would be with him FOREVER!!!

I walked away for a moment, and then was stopped at the door, "What Zac…" I said gently, trying not to act like I was really excited, "I don't know if this will help your decision or not, but here it is…" he said, slowly coming closer, and closer, until our lips sealed. I backed out of the kiss after about a minute, and smiled, then left, while in the car I started to hum a beat, until I was singing…

**"Too Emotional"**

I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy

I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

It's a strange feeling  
To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy  
How was I to know how you would affect me?  
They say I talk too much  
I talk too much about you  
The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore

I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

I get this feelin' inside my heart when  
You come around, and when we're apart then  
I feel so torn up inside  
I've gotta get control of my life

I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

(Before I came, along...)

I felt like this at this very moment, it was such a shock, I mean, how often does your boyfriend that was cheating 3 to 4 months ago, just pop the question….

**Hope you liked it, I did!!! Review, this time I want 5, I'm serious. Or it will all end at chapter 3!!!**

**Peace, Spoiled!!! peace sign with hand**


	4. Let's Dance

Chapter 4- Let's Dance

As I stopped singing I jotted down the lyrics and got back to the recording studio, I finished up my work and headed home. All I could do was stare at the HUGE ring that was gently placed on my ring finger; it was like it was taunting me, 'Say YES!!!' it said, but inside something was telling me to throw this ring at him again, I needed to talk to Ashley, more like yell at her, but still we needed to talk, about Zac. I dialed her number, and grabbed the latest issue of BOP magazine, January issue, 06.

"Hello, it's Ash…" I heard the menacing voice answer.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for calling you a 'whore'….I was a bit mad at you, but I have good news…" I said in a cherry voice, trying my best to restrain myself from calling her a B.

"What?" she retorted.

"Zac asked me something very important, and I want your opinion" I said, I already knew that her answer was going to be the opposite of mine.

"Tell him that you do want to marry him, you two obviously are meant to be…..it's so apparent, I shouldn't have gotten in the way of you two…." Ashley apologized, to my surprise.

"Are you sur-, hold on, how did you know…?" I asked, this was getting a bit confusing.

"That was whole reason why I started to kiss him; I wanted you to say no, he told me before we even went to the movies…" she explained.

"I thought I was one of your best friends, never mind, I need to talk to Zac, BYE!!" I said, flipping my Razor shut.

"Come here you…" I heard Zac's voice say, he was right beside me, then have me a kiss, and walked me to the balcony.

"Sup?" I asked as I got closer to him, he picked me up, and held as if I was his baby, hold on…I WAS!!!

"Well, I wanted you to know that I need your love…say yes…" he whispered in my ear.

"I can't…" I said, "Not yet…at least…" I said, and then walked inside, I made it half way, but he grabbed my hand, "I'll wait…" he said as he started to sing.

**I love the way you smile  
When I look your eyes  
I love the way you laugh  
When I try to be funny  
And how a tear rolls down your face  
When I say no one could ever take your place.**

Baby when you sleep  
I watched you breathing  
Baby when you dream  
I dream with you  
Cause everywhere you are is where  
I wanna be  
It's true everything you do  
Makes me know how much I love you.

The way you touch my lips  
Right after every kiss  
And softly whisper  
That I'm your everything  
The way you pray  
Our love wont die  
Every night just before you  
Close your eyes.

And I believe something are  
meant to be  
Cause I believe in love and  
yours was meant for me.

"How sweet Zac, no where's your little treat…" I said as I walked up to him and gave him a steamy, seductive kiss, and strutted back towards a wall, not knowing his reaction, yet awaiting it. He came up to me, and kissed my neck, trying to control himself, but I didn't care what he did, as long as he loved me.

"You know, we should dance…" I said as I gave him a special look, and started to sing, and I and he started to dance.

**Dance! **

**It's so hot **

**I can't stop **

**The music fills the room **

**Vibrations **

**Sensations **

**That beat goes boom boom boom **

**I've got to keep it together **

**I've got to keep it together **

**I've got to keep it together **

**Watch the crazy people dance **

_**Chorus**_

**Let's dance (tonight) **

**Show me (feels so right) **

**Hold me (hold me tight) **

**Control me **

**Let's dance (right now) **

**Take me (spin me round) **

**Shake me (shake me down) **

**Make me **

**Let's dance **

**Just like that **

**Don't hold back **

**Get crazy on the floor **

**We'll have fun **

**All day long **

**And then we'll still want more **

**I've got to keep it together **

**I've got to keep it together **

**I've got to keep it together **

**Watch the crazy people dance **

_**Chorus**_

**Let's dance (tonight) **

**Show me (feels so right) **

**Hold me (hold me tight) **

**Control me **

**Let's dance (right now) **

**Take me (spin me round) **

**Shake me (shake me down) **

**Make me **

**Look in my eyes **

**You'll realize **

**We can't deny **

**I'm into you and you're so into me **

**And you know you can't fight what is meant to be **

_**Chorus**_

**Let's dance (tonight) **

**Show me (feels so right) **

**Hold me (hold me tight) **

**Control me **

**Let's dance (right now) **

**Take me (spin me round) **

**Shake me (shake me down) **

**Make me**

He gave me a kiss as I ended the song, I couldn't let go….

**I hope you all liked, I did, the next song is gonna be….you tell me!!! Review and tell me the song you think I should use!!!!**

**Peace, Spoiled!!!**


	5. Afraid

Chapter 5- Afraid

A/N: This is a chapter where reference towards 'S' is brought in, so if you are a young reader, please, keep in mind that I don't like flames

Peace.

ENJOY----

Soon enough Vanessa found herself in Zac's arms, lying on there cozy coach, knowing what had happened last night.

'Does this mean I have to say yes…?' I thought, scared to have to make all commitment to him. I mean I had no problem with being him, but would he cheat again???

"Morning sunshine…" I heard Zac's muffled voice say, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Hello…breakfast…" I asked as I got up, and grabbed my bra, that lied on the floor.

"Sure…maybe some eggs and bacon..." he replied, getting up, and going to take a shower.

"Like I'm actually making it…" I muttered under my breath, and went to get changed, I went to mikki d's and picked up some breakfast.

When I came back I saw Zac singing in the mirror, looking like a dork, as usual, but hey…that's why I love 'em, right?

"Zac, we're not in concert, and you're not Baby V…" I said jokingly, and pulled him out of the bathroom and pushed him into the room, and told him to get dressed, leaving me to get breakfast out and the table set.

He came out in a hot baby blue button down shirt, and some casual jeans, he looked sexy…as usual.

"You know last night affected my choice…, but don't get your hopes up…" I said as I walked onto the balcony, just to watch the sunrise.

"It's beautiful…just like you…." Zac said as he held me closely, just enough so I could feel his gentle lips across my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, pulling away from him, I was to Afraid….

**Just when it's getting good**

**I slowly start to freeze**

**Just when it's feeling real**

**I put my heart to sleep**

**It's the memory I can see**

**Then this fear comes over me**

**Understand that I don't mean**

**To push you away from me**

**Why am I so afraid to crash down**

**and lose my heart again**

**I don't know, I can't see,**

**what's come over me**

**Why am I so afraid to break down**

**and lose my mind again**

**I don't know, I can't see,**

**what's come over me**

**You got a way of easing me out of myself**

**I can't stay but I can't leave,**

**I am my worst enemy**

**Please understand that**

**its not you it's what I do**

**Just when I'm about to run**

**I realize what I've become**

**Why am I so afraid to crash down**

**and lose my heart again**

**I don't know, I can't see,**

**what's come over me**

**Why am I so afraid to break down**

**and lose my mind again**

**I don't know, I can't see,**

**what's come over me**

**Now I wonder what you think of me**

**Don't kow why I break so easily**

**All my fears are armed surrounding me**

**I can't get no sleep**

**I keep runnin in circles around you**

**Are you the trap I wanna fall into??**

**Why am I so afraid to crash down**

**and lose my heart again**

**I don't know, I can't see,**

**what's come over me**

**Why am I so afraid to break down**

**and lose my mind again**

**I don't know, I can't see,**

**what's come over me**

**So you guys like…? Hey listen to Ashley Tisdale's song 'He Said, She Said' and tell me if that would be an interesting song to use….**


	6. Yes

Zac stood in pure amazement as he heard her finish the song, did he really HURT her, not physically, but mentally. Would he have her trust again…or would she be the same as now? Zac had no clue what was fixing to come, neither did Vanessa….

**Okay, that was a bit of a spoiler, NO! You do not find out what 'it' is in this chapter, the next one, you find out in the next Chap, so don't freak!!!! -**

Vanessa walked toward the bathroom and shut the door, locked it, and began to sob.

"Vanessa, please, come out…it's Zac…" Zac said, trying to get me to cope.

"Then I never want to come OUT!!!!" I screamed, he was just trying to tell me that he loved me, and blah, blah, ect.

"Please Vanessa, come on, you're making a big deal about one, little event…" Zac said, this made my skin boil.

I swung open the door, and it actually, well…it hit Zac!!!

"Oh MY GOD! I'm so sorry Zac, I totally did not mean to hit your head…let me get you some ice, and maybe call the ambulance…" I said as I ran downstairs and got some ice from the machine, and wrapped it in a towel.

"I like pie…" Zac said as if he was drunk, this let me know I hit him pretty hard.

"Yeah, um…so do I, but I don't think you need any pie right at this very moment, how about a doctor…" I said as I dialed the ambulances number.

When they showed up they took Zac to the hospital, he only had a minor head injury, he didn't loose his memory, and he only had a knot on his head the size of a cantaloupe. I decided to visit him; I mean after all, it was MY fault.

"Hey V…" Zac said as he held my hand.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was about the whole door thing, I should have controlled myself" I said as I started to cry again.

"No one can ever control themselves, not even me, and no one's perfect Vanessa, and you don't have to be, that's why I love you…" Zac said as he held my face up gently, and wiped my tears away…

"I love you too…yes…" I said as I gave him a look, letting him know.

"Yes what?" Zac asked as he pulled my hair away from my eyes.

"I want to marry you silly…" I said as I sniffled my nose and smiled.

"Y-you do…" Zac said as tears cascaded down his face.

"Yes." I whispered in his ear and pulled away, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

I exited the room, wiping away my tears, and started to giggle. No, not because I had some evil plans, because I was now well, I was…, I was finally happy, no tears, no pain, all I felt was pure joy. I was going to be with the man of my dreams, I felt like a princess in a fairytale, and Zac was my prince charming.

But I should know that real life has no happy ending….

**Sorry guys, no song this chap, get ready to be surprised!!!!**

**Peace, Spoiled!!!**


	7. Positive

**Okay, this chapter will probably make you cry, so if you don't like tearing in the front of your sibs, wait until they're gone…**

**Get ready to be………… SURPRISED!!!**

_Recap of last chapter:_

_I exited the room, wiping away my tears, and started to giggle. No, not because I had some evil plans, because I was now well, I was…, I was finally happy, no tears, no pain, all I felt was pure joy. I was going to be with the man of my dreams, I felt like a princess in a fairytale, and Zac was my prince charming._

_But I should know that real life has no happy ending…_

I went home and took a shower, but oddly I suddenly got the munchies, I wanted ramen with chocolate syrup, even I thought it was weird too.

When Zac got home I gave him a kiss, and went to bed. Though when Zac got in bed, we started playing around, and it ended out same as the other day, you know what happened, so don't ask.

I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning and ran to the bathroom, I was upchucking for about an hour, and Zac ran into the bathroom, having realized that I wasn't in bed.

"You alright Vanessa?" I heard him say from behind me as he pulled my hair back, and trying to help me up, but my body wouldn't let me.

"Are y-you… pregnant?" Zac asked as I stood, I turned around and shook my head I disbelief, I didn't want a kid, not at my age!!!

"I can't be…" I said as I looked at the test… positive…

"Vanessa…are you?" Zac asked again, trying to get an answer from his fiancé.

"…Yes..." I answered as I started to cry, Zac walked up to me and let me bury my face in his chest, and I felt ready.

9 moths later…

"Zac, it's coming…" I yelled in pain, and then I called Ashley, Mikki, MoMo, Corbin, Lucas, and Stella.

When they arrived we ran into the limo, all you could hear was me screaming at the top of my lungs, out of pure pain, and guess what Zac was doing… he was acting like a retarded 2 year old, sitting in the back seat going, "La, la, la, la, la, la, la…" how immature.

We arrived at the hospital and Mikki already started to push people out of the way in a rush, keeping a clear aisle for me to run through.

"Who do we have here?" asked the nurse on the front desk.

"Vanessa Hudgens and Zachary Efron, we have a doctor ready don't we, we faxed all the papers over right, right, RIGHT?!" MoMo repeated until I was almost ready to bite off her head.

"Ohh you mean the Efrons, 'right'?" she mocked MoMo when she said right, which really annoyed me.

"YES!!!" I screamed at her.

"Okay then, let me get you to your doctor," she said as she picked up a telephone and called Dr. Lowlier, "Um…okay, room 643, 8th floor, with Dr. Lowlier, and he said that it would be best if you only brought 3 people, and if Zac dot her on a wheel chair." She said sternly, how very professional.

"Look, I don't want a wheel chair, I'm walking, so…MOVE!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"The doctor prefers you to, and remember you're only allowed to bring three people." The nurse said.

"Look," I said as I walked up to her and grabbed her shirt, "I don't want a wheel chair, and all of them are going up with me, so SHUT UP, and bye!" I said as I let go of her shirt and grabbed Zac, and got in the elevator.

When we reached the 3rd floor my legs started acting up.

"Van, do you want that wheel chair now?" asked Zac, as he rolled one up.

"Fine, but only because 'the doctor prefers it'" I said as air quoted the last words.

Zac's POV

We rolled into the 8th floor. I was waiting to become a father.

**CLIFFY!!! Hope you liked! **

**PEACE!**


	8. Hello Goodbye

Vanessa's POV

After my baby came out, and Zac stopped crying because 'I was breaking his hand', I released his hand and nearly fainted.

But suddenly, I grabbed his hand again and started to push…I WAS HAVING TWINS!!!!

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, don't you come near me when we get home!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him.

"Why?!" Zac asked a bit confused.

"I'm not going through this again…" I said as I laughed at the sight of my little girls (the babies).

"So, you have chose the names right?" Zac asked as he held his baby girl in his arms.

(These two names are named after my best friends; the middle name is what I think they are really made of)

"The first born is always a blessing, so her name is Mikayla Faith Efron…and the other's name is Leigh-Ann Hope Efron…" I answered slightly whispering, trying not to awake my beautiful daughters.

"They're wonderful names…" Ashley said as I heard MoMo say an 'aww' and Corbin said "I wish I could see their smile…"

Well, after a few days I was allowed to take my two precious new born daughters home, but that's where thee fairy tale ended…

As I made my way to the home, I had a very low lullaby playing as the babies sat in the back, asleep. All I could here was the gentle music playing in the background, and suddenly all I could here were the streaks of a car stopping in front of us, at that moment the back windshield broke into a thousand pieces, leaving my heart broken…they died…

**This chapter was dedicated to my bffs, mikki and Leah. Hopefully no one ever takes you away from me like in this story, so I'm gonna hold onto you two and never let go…I could never**


	9. Light Up My Face

Vanessa's POV

"Vanessa, wake up! Why are you screaming out our children's names?" Zac asked as I opened my eye slightly, to see the same hospital room I had just had my twins, I was just dreaming?!

"Umm…I had a dream… ARE THEY STILL HERE???!!!!" I basically screamed at Zac, he held out Mikayla, while Leigh-Ann stays asleep in her crib.

"Ohhh, my precious Faith, how I love you!!!" I whispered loudly, and gave her a bear kiss (like you rub to noses together, weird…but cute).

"Do you wanna go home now V, I'm sure your mom would like to see them? And, I know my mom does!" Zac exclaimed as he helped me get up, as he held an awake Leah, and a very smiley Mikayla.

"Yeah, I suppose, but you drive, I can't…not after this dream…" I stated as I went to the bathroom to change into my regular clothing; that hospital dress was**_ REALLY _**uncomfortable.

'Whatever will be…' thought as we walked out of the doors…

When I got home safely, I immediately went to sleep with my daughters and Zac on the other side, preventing them from falling, we were happy, not to mention sleepy: VERY sleepy.

As I awoke I looked at the alarm clock, 3:43 am, Mikayla was crying, and Zac was already downstairs, trying to feed Leah, cause of her crying.

Life seemed perfect now, I watched Zac as he played Peek-A-Boo with Leah, even though her eyes hadn't opened yet, that smile of her's lit up his face. And that's really the greatest reason to ever live.

**On my days when I feel really sad, the 5 people who light up my face are:**

**Mikki**

**Syd**

**Bree**

**T**

**Leah**

**So when you see a frown on my face, light it up… (REVIEW!!!!)**

I rocked Mikayla back to sleep, and sat on my bed, watching her sleep from her crib, Zac returned.

"They look like an angel when they sleep; they must have gotten that from you…" Zac said jokingly.

" You remember what I said in he hospital, stay away from me, at least for about…okay, you have to wait at least 3 months, and when we do, let's be smart and use protection…ZACHARY." I stated, giving him a kiss then going back to sleep.


	10. Bye Zac

Zac walked out of the room, he obviously didn't share my feelings at the moment, why…

He loved me, and our children were there, our life seemed perfect, what was he hiding, he never keeps anything from me?! I'm worrying way too much, he isn't cheating still?!

I ran after him the very moment that, that idea popped in my head.

"Zachary, even though it's odd to ask know 'a days, but are you…," I was stuttering because I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him.

"Cheating…" Zac finished, he already knew it as if the words were scripted on my body that he widely drooled over at moments.

"Yeah…" I whispered and started crying, he cradled me the same he does our daughters and placed me in bed.

In my head, the blank, mimicking, terrifying word repeated…afraid, afraid, cheating, cheating, as if I was watching a horror movie or listening to the radio, and they say one word, then it sorta echoes, FREAKY! But really was it true, in my dreams I remember that night, the night when he cheated, why…I awoke and took of my ring, grabbed my daughters, packed some stuff and left to my mom's house. Before I did though I wrote a letter to Zachary.

_Zac,_

_I know that you love me, but sometimes I question our love, and personally I believe that TRUE love should never be questioned. It just something that's there, no questioned asked, just magic, cherish, dreams of each other, but my dreams aren't radiant or even good at all, they're all nightmares with you, death, cheating, and abuse, and it scares me, it's all a sign pointing to a divorce. It's a sign pointing that you and I were never truly made for each other. I'm taking full custody of Mikayla Faith now Hudgens and Leigh-Ann Hope Hudgens, you may get a visit on the weekends, but will be supervised, and Ashley is not allowed around them. _

_Don't you see that our love has lost my trust for you, my friends, my parents think that I'm the girl who called break up, I have nightmares at night, and nobody buys my CDs anymore? I love you, as a sis………_

_ Vanessa_

Zac's eyes filled with tears then fell, as if there had been a waterfall on his face.

Vanessa was always a little confusing, but now Zac had no idea if she really meant this…or was she playing mind-games. Plus, Zac loved his daughters…he was going to go the risk to get at least one of them back on his arms and he wasn't going down…WITHOUT A FIGHT.

**Okay. Awkward chapter, completely unexpected…CLIFFY…**

**You choose**

**Zac and Vanessa get together again (highly unlikely at this point of time)**

**Zac gets one of the kids back…but he never sees Vanessa again (kinda cuts the story a little short)**

**3) Vanessa and Zac get a divorce, story over **

**4) Vanessa is still in her dream about Zac cheating for the next 2 chaps**

**5) Other….one of your ideas fill free to give ANY!**

**- Peace (that's CUTE!)**


	11. He has me all together

**Thanks 4 all the reviews! Here's the next chapter to MEISC or Mrs. Efron Is SO Confusing. Yes,** **I did change the name, and I still think I should change it…am I getting confusing?! Nah…I'm just very random…I think…or am I, AM I!? **

**_Confusing! CONFUSING!!!!Confusing! CONFUSING!!!!_**

CHAPTER 11- He Has Me, and I got Him

Zac walked up to the window, placing his shaggy brown hair up to the window and traced the raindrops with his fingers, like a kid on a rainy day, too bored to go and play with his dog…hold on, Zac doesn't own a dog with Vanessa.

He thought of only the few days of how he'd been with his daughters, and how he loved them within those very few days, sorta like his relationship with Vanessa. He thought of all of his times with her and why she wanted a divorce, god, who knew that she was so…CONFUSING. He wanted her to love him, as a lover, not a brother. But he also wanted her to be happy, and not selfish, so if this is what she wanted, it's what she got.

He loved how they would sit and bed and talk and how she wanted him to touch her at night, sometimes even with the joy of touching her inside too…he wanted all of it back, his daughters, his girl, his…love. He knew what he wanted, but he will always think of what Vann needs.

After a few nights Zac decided he needed Vanessa and his daughters.

Vanessa's POV

"Vanessa, I love you with my heart and soul…why?" Zac asked as he walked up to me and lifted my chin from my magazine, causing our faces to be millimeters away from touching lips.

"Because Zac." Unable to speak, Zac walked away.

I ran back to him and grabbed his shoulders, so surprised he through me to the ground, after realizing what he did he picked up my unconscious body.

"Zac…" I mumbled under my breath, barely said, a tear slid down his face, lightly sprinkling tears on my lips. This made me fluttery inside, I'd never seen him cry over me, I was all twisted, I wanted him, but I didn't, I was right back at step 1 with this boy! I wanted to kiss him, but I wanted to jump out of his arms, he has me all together…and I have him. He wants me, and I NEED him…

"Vanessa, please wake up, I really, really will lose it if I lose you…" Zac pleaded as he shook my body a bit.

I didn't respond, just to test his love for me, I know it's wrong, but I had to!

"Vanessa…" Zac whispered, his knees now planted on the ground below, and I was now soaking wet from all of his tears, as if laid below was a puddle.

My body rested below him for a while, he didn't leave for a moment, his head lay on my chest and his arms placed firmly around my waist, I was protected. He was truly, madly, and deeply in love with me, and I needed to show that I felt the same.

"Zac, wake up…ZAC WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. Thankfully he didn't react.

He groaned and threw a pillow at me, how juvenile?

"Hello, Zachary David Alexander Efron…" I said, pretending to take off my bra.

He looked at me in hunger and awoke; I put my shirt back on.

"What did I do?" He asked, he obviously wanted some and today, he'd get it later…

"Oh…nothing," I said placing my arms around his neck, and pulling him closer, "just…you've been really bad…" I finished playfully. Causing him to-

"BEEEEEEPPP!!!BEEEPPP!BBEEEPPP!!!" My alarm clock sounded, and I was sitting there on the hospital bed. With Zac, and my twins...odd dream I thought getting out of bed and getting dressed.

I was scared leaving the hospital, or even going to take a nap. This was going to end. I was really tired of it. I wanted to leave, and stay, so for my benefits, I had to leave. And I did. I am now going to go on Oprah's talk show to discuss so mant things, just hope Zac isn't going to be there.

**I gotta go…REVIEW!**

**-Tay**♥allfree2bme

**Go to my profile to get a link to get a sneak-peek at the HSM2 cover pic!**


	12. My Life Ain't So Sweet

**My Life Ain't So Sweet**

_**12- My Life Ain't So Sweet**_

Vanessa sat quietly in her seat as she looked at the large audience in front of her.

'_Oh my god…Zac's here…GREAT!' _Vanessa thought, peering at the front row crowd.

"Okay Vanessa, we're just going to ask a couple of questions and then you are going to perform a song of your choice, got it…" Oprah's manager, Debra said as she gave Vanessa a mini-microphone to attach to her sparkly baby blue blouse.

Vanessa walked outside of the backstage exit and onto the stage where there was a cozy coach and the large group of people staring at her in amazement.

"Hello everyone, I'm here with the lovely Vanessa Anne Hudgens here to talk about her career and relationships with her former cast, speaking of we have then here in the audience," everyone immediately turned to the five sitting in the front row, they waved a 'hi' and then paid attention to the main reason they were there, "Anyways, Vanessa, this brings me to my first question." Oprah finished.

"Are the rumors about you and Mr. Efron over there true?" Oprah asked.

"Umm…well," Vanessa was thinking, she had been asked this question a million times before, but they asked when it actually wasn't true, so she opened her mouth, "…", but nothing not a single word.

She faced the audience and looked around, was it getting hot in the room…she started murmuring words and all were inaudible.

"Then the next question, what was it like touring around the world with your cast?" she asked, trying to get Vanessa to say something.

"It was fun, there was this HUGE party on the bus and everyone passed out at 6 in the morning, we had a great time, but I have to be honest, I did get irratated when my blow-dryer ended up missing, but other than that we had a fun time!" Vanessa replied in a sugary smile, and a simple, yet sweet laugh.

"Okay, here's a question a fan requested, somtimes when you're performing, would you rather be the kid in the crowd, or the one on stage?" Oprah asked in a giggily tone.

"When I'm performing, sometimes I wish I was the kid in the crowd, and then I realize...my life ain't so sweet up there on stage or the girl in the crowd with her friends, so actually no and yes..." Vanessa replied, now more sophisticated than ever.

"So your life as a pop star hasn't always been easy?" Oprah asked, a tiny bit confused.

"No. My life as a pop star will never be easy, and I'm sure any 'A-list celebrity' can tell you that, even my time as a regular girl wasn't easy, so I'm trying to get the point through that just because you're the poular kids, the band geeks, the celebrities, or simply anyone on this planet, you can say 'My Life Ain't So Sweet' because in reality it's not." Vanessa replied, now revealing to the world that even as anyone, your life isn't going to be easy.

All of Your Love

by: hellogoodbye

Boy, You wanted  
To shut it all off and make a run for the door 

It's so hard  
To make, it  
For every inch we get we need a mile more

But there is always so much distance can't but feel it somehow  
But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now  
I'm closin off inside and oh it's only just started  
And you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heart beat

All of your love  
Was all that I needed  
All of your love  
Was all that I needed

Boy  
What are you doin now?  
And are you going out?  
Or has your life shut down?

Are you there?  
This string keeps cutting out  
I feel like freaking out  
But we keep reaching out

But there is always so much distance can't but feel it somehow  
But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now  
I'm closin off inside and oh it's only just started  
But you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heart beat

All of your love  
Was all that I needed  
All of your love  
Was all that I needed

Boy  
It's hard enough  
Just to move around  
It's hard enough  
Just to move around

Oh, I wanted you  
Oh, I wanted you  
Oh, I wanted you, to move  
Boy, I wanted you  
Oh, I wanted you, to move  
Around  
Around

All of your love  
Was all that I needed  
All of your love  
Was all that I needed

And that was true, all Vanessa needed was all of Zac's love. Did he give it? Yes. Did Vanessa see it? No. Did they get a divorce? Yes. Why? Vanessa was too blind to see that instead of her getting the love, she needed to give it back...

_Today, Vanessa Anne Hudgens is 30 years old, she has one of her twins and has recently sent her to drama camp, where she doesn't know, her ex-fiance has also sent his daughter. She's about to fall into her own little parent trap! Vanessa and Zac start to spark a relashionship as they teach their daughters that love is not a thing that should be messed with, especially after 12 years, or should it? When things get heated up, will they deny the refound love, or will they go back to the same routine? I DON"T KNOW! Okay...actually I do, but you have to read to find out!_

* * *

**Stay tuned for the sequel as it takes place at Camp Willow Weep! Somehow, if there is any confusion, I want you all to read the previous chapter! I had to alter it a bit! and REVIEW!**

**allfree2bme **


	13. 12 Year Old Twins

Zanessa Sequel…Camp Willow Weep

"Mom, I do **NOT** want to go to some smelly 'drama camp', this year I wanted to go to the beach and hand out Alexandria aka Alo!" Leah ranted as she threw her tennis shoes in her bag and took out a wife beater tank and passed it to Vanessa. Yes, as the years progressed they all had nicknames.

Leah had light brown hair, tall, bright blue eyes. Mikki had darker hair, tall, dark chocolate eyes. They were twins, simply Mikki looked like Vann, and Leah looked like Zac. Which brings me to the 'Lovely Zanessa Couple', now don't get your hopes up. Zac and Vanessa haven't seen each other since their divorce, so they haven't talked.

"Dad! I do not want to go to some boring camp! I want to go and spend the summer at the school, getting my credits for high school with Arden!" Mikki yelled in anger, she didn't know she had a sister, so Arden McKenzie Jordan, was her sister.

Mikki was the smart…Freaky math girl. Leah was the dumb…skater, surfer, sporty girl, who never actually focused on school.

"You are going to Camp Willow Weep!" Zac and Vanessa yelled at the same time, though in to very different places.

Zac lived in San Luis Obispo, while Vanessa lived in Rome, _far_ away from Zachary…just where she wanted to be!

Zac picked up his daughter and sat her on her bedroom balcony. She looked at the deep, deep blue sky. The same balcony Vanessa and Zac stood 12 years ago. Zac's heart was still heavy with the happier thoughts of Vanessa, the twins' birth, the kiss on the balcony, the romances late at night…

He quickly snaps back into reality, having realized Mikki was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah…I'll get your top from the…summer closet…" Zac says, as he walks toward a large room filled with Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses and Prada shoes, along with many assorted clothing items from Claire's and LT (Limited Too). He grabbed an old halter top that was a shy pink and a white hooded dress, along with her favorite Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Even with Mikki's dorkiness she had always had the latest clothing, a trait that had rubbed off from Arden.

Leah grabbed all of her favorite shoes, Osiris, Etnies, DC's, and anything else she could find scattered across the gold and blue room, just like the beach. Vanessa was left running around after Leah's trail of disaster, picking up dirty clothes and rock tees. Leah carelessly zipped up her 2 bags and shifted them around in her arms, trying to hold them at the same time, but with little effort threw them down stairs for her mom to pick up when they came downstairs.

"Leigh-Anne Efro-," Vanessa stopped, no, she was Leah Hudgens, not…Efron.

"Efro- what?" Leah asked in a surprise, she knew her mom was going to start yelling in Spanish; just Efro- wasn't a word in Spanish, or Italian, or any other major Hispanic origin.

You ask me…why…why do the twins have all of this, fortune, well…Zac and Vanessa haven't still stopped in their careers, Vanessa has released over 5 albums, and all were multi-platinum! Zac has won over 7 Emmy's and has been in over 3 of Ashley's music videos. Yeah, the evil, blonde wannabe, is still alive, probably because Vanessa isn't going to sail across the ocean's to kill the whore, excuse my language…

"Nothing. Get your stuff and put it in the back of my Porsche…" Vanessa replied in a quiet whisper.

"Dad, where's mom at, why don't I ever get to see her?" Mikki asked as she pulled out a magazine, in consideration she'd finished her long, hard work. She spotted a picture of Vanessa Hudgens, and glared miserably. _Why do I look like this woman? Why do we share hair, eyes, skin? I'll ask dad…_

"Why do I look a lot like this woman?" Mikki asked in an optimistic fashion, which would get her dad to oblige.

"Umm…-

Zac had been cut off by the taxi's horn, to warn the father and daughter it was time for them to go to the airport.

"Alright mom, I'm ready to go…" Leah said as she tossed her hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs and straight out of the door, Vanessa again behind. The two family's left and into their individual airports. The twins, unaware that they would meet at

_**Camp Willow Weep**_

_So first chapter did you like it, or not? Review and Ideas are very well taken in! I will soon have a pic of what Leah looks like, so WAIT! Mikki is a different story…I guess you'll have to wait! _


	14. Goodbye To Our Parents

**Camp Willow Weep**

**A Wave Goodbye...**

Leah fidgeted as she boarded the plane; her black and hot pink purse had buttons, which were getting caught through holes of her sweater. Vanessa waved her last goodbye and slowly walked away…with a tear stained face. Leah smiled shyly as a boy approached her with dark hair and bright blue eyes; he was about 12 and had sat right next to her…Leah slightly blushed and stared at his eyes…they looked like someone's that she'd seen before. Leah went into her purse and grabbed a tattered and torn picture of her mom and dad, his eyes…Leah's eyes.

"So…where are you flying in May?" the boy asked.

(May-August is the summer in Mississippi, so I used it here)

"Oh…um…Camp Willow Weep, an acting camp…I really like to skate and surf though…" Leah whispered.

"Cool…here's my number, call me when you get at camp…" the boy said, as he wrote his number in sloppy blue ink. Leah smiled shyly and held onto the paper, tightly.

Leah read the name placed on the slip of yellow paper…Erin…

Zac slowly waved a good bye and let Mikki get on her plane. She entered and sat in her seat, and quietly grabbed a book out of her baby blue, sequined-the-heck-out-of, purse. Gliding across the page with her sharp dark eyes, she managed to finish the chapter with ease, and the next, and so forth. She pulled out an Mp3 player and listened to the melody of Beethoven's symphony play, humming the beat and putting words to it, she had created her own little song, when all of the sudden…phone call, drat!

"Hello?" Mikki asked, unaware of the phone number.

"Is this Erin, I'm Leah…" Leah replied, now curious if the boy even liked her or not.

"Umm…no this is Mikayla Efron…can I help you?" Mikki asked diligently and allowed Leah to speak.

"You mean Zac Efron's daughter? Or are you lying?" Leah asked…this was getting really freaky.

"Yeah…I gotta go okay?" Mikki announced as a camera started to flash in her chocolate eyes, as she hung up the phone, Mikki pulled her hoodie over her head and placed her Dolce and Gabbana glasses.

Leah was left dumbfounded at her words…why did she sound so much like her voice?

Mikki continued with her harmony as she let the words escape her mouth, like the words on the page crossed her eyes. An older girl, about 16 started to complain about her singing while she was trying so very hard to sleep, and Mikki was asked by a flight attendant to hush, or they would deport her, so Mikki hushed.

Abruptly her phone started to sing 'Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top!', and Mikayla flipped her phone open.

"Hi, this is Leigh Anne Hudgens, is Mikki there?" Leah asked, why was she calling again?

"Hey? Why are you calling again?" Mikki asked politely.

"Well, I want to know why your voice matches mine. And how are you Zac Efron's daughter? My mom said I look just like him!" Leah said all in one breath, her special talent.

"1st of all, I have no idea, 2nd of all, my dad is Zac, and 3rd of all, I look just like your mom." Mikki exclaimed, and was in a rush to get off the phone with her, I mean…there are paparazzi!

"You look like my mom, and I look like your dad? Freaky…anyways, where are you at right now?" Leah asked.

"Oh…some camp…I gotta go now, talk later!" Mikki announced as her plane arrived; she'd be staying in a hotel until her escort made his way to her hotel's room tomorrow morning.

Leah slept on the plane that night, and awaited the morning, with grief. She had no clue (usually doesn't) that she'd be meeting her twin, and that she'd have the greatest summer of her life!

**Copyright of allfree2bme & any distribution of this is highly prohibited by the laws now passed in the United States. You will be executed if distributed without permission of the fanfic author.**

**Okay, so why I just typed that…I have no clue, but please, if you want to use any ideas, give me a PM, to ask. Please Review!!!**

**-Ryoko!!! **


	15. IM Me!

**Camp Willow Weep**

**Chapter 3- IM Me!**

Leah slept peacefully, until _she _got a phone call from Mikki! Leah groaned as she flipped her phone open.

"Hi Leah, can you tell me something?" Mikki asked as she sat on her laptop and researched…_Zanessa_.

"What? I'm trying to sleep!" Leah whispered loudly, with the tiniest bit of politeness.

"Did you know that your mom had twins about 12 years ago? And that our parents when out for about 3 years?" Mikki asked, getting angry that her dad hadn't told her she had a twin sister.

"What?! Are you on a laptop?" Leah surprisingly asked.

"Yes…"

"Let me get out mine…"

"Alright…"

Leah flipped open her baby pink Apple laptop, and logged onto her email… _skatergrl4u_.

Leah asked for Mikki's email, odd…_smarticle4eva_

* * *

**Smarticle4eva: Here's a pic of our parents! Look at us! We were so cute…well, at least me!!!**

**Skatergrl4u: Are you a conceited smarty pants? Or are you really my twin?!**

**Smarticle4eva: Yes…Yes! I'm going to miss you over the summer, I have to go to a retarded, Camp Willow Weep! How dumb does that sound? An acting camp!!!**

**Skatergrl4u: What'd you just say? **

**Smarticle4eva: I'm going to Camp Willow Weep…?**

**Skatergrl4u: I'm going to that camp!!! Why did you have to go?**

**_Smarticle4eva: My dad made me!_**

**_Skatergrl4u: My mom made me!_**

**Smarticle4eva: Freak-key!!! We said it at the same time! Hold up, do you think our parents sent us here and knew it?**

**Skatergrl4u: No…My mom _really _hates Zac Efron! **

**Smarticle4eva: oh…well, my dad thinks that Vanessa is the most beautiful woman in the entire solar system!!! I think they are good together! What do you think?**

**Skatergrl4u: I think we should get them back together!**

**Smarticle4eva: Alright! When we get to Camp Willow Weep, we have to meet up and get a plan! I got to go…talk later!!! **

* * *

Leah logged off along with Mikki, and went peacefully to her sleep as Mikki messed around with her laptop, playing with songs and putting some together! Wow…she got really bored. She began to type a story…

_ Zac and Vanessa sat on a white, sandy beach, hand in hand. Leah and Mikki played in the ocean beside, as the waves lazily hugged the land. Mikki was getting sprayed with salt water over her tan skin… Leah was splashing around with the water floating her. Zac and Vanessa stood up and called the twos' names, though they did not answer. Again, hand in hand, Zac and Vanessa walked toward the beach house on the calm beach. _

_ Limpid blue water was cascading down Mikki's back as she dried her on the sand and put on her flip flops, going to the little shower beside the house. Leah followed, as she ringed out her brunette hair. Mikki returned in a rash guard and Capri like shorts and volleyball. _

"_Best two out of three?" Mikki asked Leah who was wearing an identical outfit, except in pink. _

"_You are so on!" Leah exclaimed, soon spiking the ball into the scolding hot sand. _

"_Arden…she used to play a mean game of volleyball too…" Mikki said as she reminisced the times she'd lost against her friend on San Luis Obispo. _

"_Yeah…I remember Alo…she was really good at soccer!" Leah said, and sat down by the water, and let her toes get wet…_

Mikki got tired easily and went to sleep with a picture of her parents and her, Leah, and closed her eyes. Thinking of her story…

**Copyright of allfree2bme & any distribution of this are highly prohibited by the laws now passed in the United States. You will be executed if distributed without permission of the fanfic author.**

**Okay, so why I just typed that…I have no clue, but please, if you want to use any ideas, give me a PM, to ask. Please Review!!!**

**-Ryoko!!! **


	16. Meet Cheyenne

Leah and Mikki arrived at camp around the same time. Mikki flipped her hair as she grabbed her bags and went to the counselor to find her cabin, when all of the sudden…

"OH MY GOD!!! It's Zac Efron's DAUGHTER!!!" Taylor yelled in shock, scaring Mikki half to death.

"Do I know you?" Mikki exclaimed, as she quickly ran behind a tree in fright.

"Umm…not really…" Taylor said as she let Mikki know it was okay to come from behind the Willow tree.

"Oh…well, who was your cabin leader, or cabin number?"

"19… Mrs. B, she's the cabin leader, don't mess around with her…she's really strict, but if you get on her good side then she's just fine!" Taylor explained.

"Mrs. B? What does the B stand for?" Mikki asked.

"Bartholomew…long, so we call her Mrs. B…by the way, you can call her Mrs. Trina if you want, she won't kill you!" Taylor joked; she had that playful and funny vibe about her.

Taylor Wood, a 12 year old blonde-haired girl, with dark hazel eyes. Her features could be described in many ways, her clothes accentuated her curves, and her hair reached a little below her shoulders. Smart, fun-loving, talented writer, loved to surf…like the mix of both of the twins!

"Oh…ha, ha! Anyways, do we have single beds of bunk beds?" Mikki asked; she liked space, so her hopes were set on the single beds…

"Single beds! I am so glad they got them last year! Is this your 1st year here? Duh! Stupid me! Of coarse it is! Are you related to Leah? She's in our cabin to! Why am I ranting on? I should be showing you to your cabin! I mean…my cabin! ….Our cabin? Whatever!" Taylor laughed off.

"You're funny, and sort of ditsy!!!" Mikki joked with a jovial laugh, as Taylor grabbed her wrist and rushed Mikki to her cabin. Mikki's escort ran behind with her bags, and at moments tripped on the dark grey pebbles covering the entire camp sight.

Mikki and Taylor ran into the cabin laughing at the blonde's joke. Leah was at her bed, plugging in her laptop.

Mikki immediately ran up to her and gave her a hug, swinging her to the right a little. She already loved her sister!

How did Mikki know what Leah looked like? She looks like her dad!

Taylor started to chatter with a girl who was messing around with her Naruto game cards.

"Leah! Mikki! Meet Sydney aka Syd or Strallia! She's our age!" it seemed as if everything Taylor said was with a happy smile or laugh.

"Hi…I'm Sydney…as this baka has already said…" Sydney whispered shyly.

"Hello Sydney…I'm Leah! This is my twin!" Leah said, her sky blue eyes shining in the sun, peering through the window.

"Okay, so that would explain why she looks like you…" Sydney giggled, starting to draw a picture of a girl named Tamashi… herself.

"I like your picture! It looks just like you!" Tierra exclaimed.

Tierra Sherwood, 11 ½ year old, African American- Hispanic. She wasn't described this way, but she was this way! She had beautiful, long, black, shiny hair, which lustered in the sunlight. She bent down to look at the art, which was nearly finished.

"That's Tierra! She's here from," Taylor was cut-off by Tierra.

"Two up, two down! VA, Baby!!" Tierra finished, with a snap of attitude to go with the swinging tone.

"Alright ladies, now that you've introduced yourselves," Mrs. B was cut off by a girl with a glittery pink bag, and a cell phone at her ear, hanging up with a rude town she walked in.

"That's my bed…move!" the girl retorted pointing toward Sydney's bed. Sydney looked surprised, and ignored her words; she was_ way_ to smart to listen to a retarded girl who demanded _anything_ from her.

"Thank you Cheyenne, you've just missed out on your chance being in the one act play, do you want to mess around with anyone else, or do you want to be back on a flight to Las Angeles?" Mrs. B said with the same attitude.

Cheyenne obliged and dramatically sat down with a puppy pout, everyone stared at her like she was going to get in trouble, as everyone hoped, though their hopes were shattered as Mrs. B told them to get there stuff unpacked

………

Mikki, Cheyenne, Leah, Tierra, Taylor, and Sydney lined up to go meet up with the boys in there group.

Leah's face automatically lit up when she saw Erin standing beside her. He glanced her way, and smiled sheepishly. Leah ran to him, which shocked him, though he didn't care after a while.

Erin quickly gave Leah a peck on the cheek, which made her blush!

Mikki giggled along with the girls at dinner time. It seemed the gossip of tonight was a.) The famous twins being at camp or b.) Erin kissing Leah.

Erin and Leah held hands as they walked back to their cabins. Mikki flirted with a boy named…Eric?

Eric and Erin were brothers, as Mikki found out later in her conversation with her 'friend', which made a lot of sense, sense their names sounded alike!

Cheyenne was staring at the two couples; she should have Eric for herself! Cheyenne flipped her maniacally, and thought of a plan to break up the new couple. She has to be crazy! Well, she was!

Cheyenne deviously had her plan, and went to sleep, thinking of it…Mikki completely unaware of this…

**Copyright of allfree2bme & any distribution of this are highly prohibited by the laws now passed in the United States. You will be executed if distributed without permission of the fanfic author.**

**Okay, so why I just typed that…I have no clue, but please, if you want to use any ideas, give me a PM, to ask. Please Review!!! Cheyenne is evil…I'm going to kill her! (Not REALLY!) Tell me how you think her plan should go! **

**Note: **

**Sydney**

**Taylor**

**Tierra**

**Cheyenne**

**Are real people, who are my friends…the last names used were fake though!**

**-Ryoko!!! **


	17. Very Important Message to Readers!

Leah sat on the camp's bench in front of her cabin and looked at the stars; she didn't get those much in Rome. A body shifted her little toward her right, and laced their fingers with hers. Leah smiled. She was happy, for once….

Mikki glared at the couple, wondering where Eric was, she got up and left the room.

Cheyenne followed her as she thought of her plan.

Mikki went into the boys' cabin to find Eric putting his shirt on. She blushed and ran in behind him and gave him a huge hug. Eric slipped his shirt on and grabbed her hand, racing her out. Cheyenne stood inside the boys' cabin staring at another boy asleep. _Scary…_

In a rude manner, Cheyenne flipped her hair and trotted out of the cabin…slowly following the unaware couple. She was about to become Mikki's new best friend. The type of friend who was reliable, trust worthy, and honest….

Not at any circumstance, was Cheyenne going to be.

_**I'm gonna be that brat's worse nightmare…or is it worsesest? Is that even a word?!** NO IT ISN'T, STUPID!!!! And you're **sooo** pathetic fighting yourself in your head! **NO I'm NOT!!! I am the coolest girl in this camp!!!!** ….Ugh…sure you are, that's why you're the one dating the hottie Eric!!! **I will be soon so shut up!!! Freaking conscious!!!!! You're the dope!**_

Cheyenne thought viciously in her own prison of…just about nothing. **(Her brain is just about nothing…well; it's only used for stealing boyfriends!)**

…_**:::HSM:::…**_

_**:::...HSM…:::**_

…_**:::HSM:::…**_

_** 3333**_

_**Taylor**_

_**Mikki**_

_**Leah**_

_**T!**_

_**M!**_

_**L!**_

_**S!**_

**--------------**

**(That makes a key!!!!)**

**LOL**

Mikki sat next to Eric and whispered something in his ear…he started to laugh. Mikki peered into his auburn eyes, slowly their heads seemed to get nearer, and nearer…until

…

…

…

"Hey Mikki….and Eric! What'cha up to? Oh! I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Cheyenne interrupted, and giggled, like she was innocent. It was like she was just----

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**I think I should end the story there…I sorta lost my inspiration…so…Jamie, if you want to continue my story I'll send you the chapters.**_

_**I'm currently writing a few other stories…**_

**High School Musical 3: Graduation Blues- Troy and Gabi have their last year at East High, alas! But…when Troy's younger sister Nicole aka Nikki, is a rebel, with a twisted past, wrong friends, and causes a death…how is Troy to expect a 'normal' year? The term 'Graduation Blues' is a big hint. By the way…the last line is-**

"**I'm sorry…" and she walked off of stage….just like that. For all the grief and her lover's death…the only thing she could think of was,"I'm sorry...**

**Look Me In The Eyes- This is a song fiction for Nick Jonas' song…I thought I had the worst life ever, but when I looked in your eyes, and you kissed me…the pain went away…completely.- Gabi's POV-**

**Please Be Mine- Another song fiction to the Jonas Brothers…She sits in a swing, her tears are running, and creating crystal beads on her face. It seems like she's falling in love with all the wrong people and we could be…but we're just friends. Just friends. That's what it seems we'll always be. –Troy's POV**

**Twenty Years and 2 Husbands Ago…- ANOTHER song fiction! This is for Leanne Womack's song…**

_**Looking in the bathroom mirror  
Putting my make-up on  
Maybeline can't hide the lines of time that's gone  
Weighed 105 soaking wet  
I'd knock him dead in that sundress  
Had it all but just too young to know  
But that was 20 years, 2 husbands ago**_

I remember when he took my hand and said I do  
And the kitchen I was standing in when he said I'm through  
I swore I'd never fall back in  
Put my heart through that again  
Never let somebody get that close  
But that was 20 years, 2 husbands ago

** Sharpay's POV- She's been through a lot, but that was 20 years, and 2 Husbands Ago…**


	18. MAJOR ALERT!

Recently I've been typing a new story and simply haven't found the time to get around and write a new chapter, so you'll be glad to hear this superlicious, super-exciting, super-cool news!!!

I _**AM **_writing a new chapter to Better Days and for all of the fans of my unfinished story, Camp Willow Weep, I will be sending the story to an author with amazing writing abilities, and who has an awesome sense of style, my BFF, CO.ZE.TY.OMI2!!! Find her profile by going to mine and look under favorite authors!

My new story shouldn't be coming out soon…but here's a little sneak-peek!

**High School Musical 3: Graduation Blues- Troy and Gabi have their last year at East High, alas! But…when Troy's younger sister Nicole aka Nikki, is a rebel, with a twisted past, wrong friends, and causes a death…how is Troy to expect a 'normal' year? The term 'Graduation Blues' is a big hint. By the way…the last line is-**

"**I'm sorry…" and she walked off of stage….just like that. For all the grief and her lover's death…the only thing she could think of was, "I'm sorry..."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nikki Bolton skated through the doors of her newly waiting high school. A 'Welcome to East High!' banner flew above the front hallway.

'How dumb…' Nikki thought as she flew by Mr. Matsui's office.

"Madam, please, stop skating in our hallways!" Mr. Matsui yelled at the freshman.

"Yea, whatever Matsui…" Nikki replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, come here Miss!" Mrs. Darbus hollered at the rebel.

Nikki jumped off her board and walked toward the woman at the Drama Classroom.

"'Sup Darbus?" Nikki asked rudely with an uncaring expression.

"What's your name…delinquent?" Mrs. Darbus asked, readjusting her thick glasses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So send me a PM and tell me what you think so far with this little clue on my new story!_


End file.
